


Sick Like Me

by Project324b21



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:12:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Project324b21/pseuds/Project324b21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is it sick of me, to need control of you?<br/>Just a little drabble I did. Smut!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick Like Me

Is it sick of me  
To need control of you  
Is it sick to make  
You beg the way I do  
Is it sick of me  
To want you crawling on your knees  
Is it sick to say  
I want you biting down on me

 

"Say it Manning." I order. Sarah is beneath me, writhing around, waiting for me to do what she needs. Her chest is heaving and her mascara has been smeared in our passion. I run a hand up her thigh, feeling the muscles twitch under my fingers. She's having a battle with herself. She is fighting to not say what I want her to. I know she'll break at any second. She always does. I run a polished finger up her slit, making her let out a keening like noise.  
"Please, Rachel, I need you!" She cries out. I smirk and plunge two fingers into her. 

"Good girl." I praise her.

Her back is arched, breasts more prominent in my view. She throws her head back, unable to lay still with all the pleasure she's feeling. I go at an uneven pace, never setting a rhythm, never letting her body get used to it. Her mess of dark curls surrounds her face like a halo. "Fuck." She curses as my thumb finds her clit. This is a common occurrence now. She'll come into DYAD for medical testing and end up underneath me writhing. I love it. I love the control I have over her. I can see it in her eyes every time, she wants to be able to resist me, but she cant. She tries, she tells me she's not going to do it today, but she always gives in.

I'm always on top. I love being able to bring her pleasure, then take it away in the next second. The power I feel cant be put into words. Sarah is very head strong, she's one of the most dominant people I've ever seen. So to have her under me, to see her so submissive to me, feels incredible. "Rachel." Sarah moans as she scratches at my back. I smile knowing that I'm not giving her enough pleasure. I'm not bringing her to the brink of insanity yet. I'm dragging it out, giving her pleasurable torture. "Please, Rachel." Sarah begs in that sexy accent of hers. 

"Do you want to come, Sarah?" It's a rhetorical question, I know she wants to, I just love to hear it. 

"Yes, Rachel please." It's enough for me, God knows I love to hear her beg. I speed up my fingers and start biting on her neck. "Rachel!" She moans. I make her see stars.


End file.
